


Stuttering

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been<br/>su-su-such a long time, long time, long time<br/>since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me<br/>the way that you touch me<br/>~Ben’s Brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_X4nLmxzno
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

Levi hated Erwin, but he hated Erwin’s boyfriend even more. Stupid fucking Jaeger decided that he was doing him a favor by setting him up on a blind date.

“You’re so crotchety, Levi. Do you really want to die a lonely old man?”

Levi glared at him. “I’m neither crotchety nor lonely, and I can find my own dates thank you very much.”

Eren just rolled his eyes. “When was the last time you went on a date? And don’t say that time you went out with your horse faced co-worker.”

Levi closed his mouth. How was he supposed to know that they only asked him out so they could pick him for information about Mikasa? “Fine. So it’s been a while. Why is that such a big deal?”

“You’re not getting any younger.” Eren crossed his arms.

Levi glared at Erwin. “Are you listening to this shit?”

“He does have a point.” Erwin grinned.

“I should kill you both,” Levi muttered in disgust.

“Then you’d really die alone.” Eren grinned.

“Erwin,” Levi ground out, “If you don’t remove him from my sight you’re going to have to find a new boyfriend.”

Eren squealed and ducked behind Erwin’s large frame.

“Levi, Eren’s just trying to help. The least you could do is be nice.”

Levi sighed and looked away. He didn’t need any help in the relationship department. He was perfectly fine being on his own.

He looked across the parking lot, searching for any signs of his supposed date.

“He’s late,” he grumbled.

“Armin just texted me and said he got held up at work. He’ll be here soon,” Eren said moving from behind Erwin.

Levi just huffed. “Can one of you explain to me why we’re at a fair?”

“Because it’s a perfect double date location and there’s plenty of stuff to do, so if conversation lags you can talk about whatever activities you want to do.” Eren beamed.

“Plus Eren’s been bugging me to take him since it opened.” Erwin wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him in front of him, and squeezing him tight.

“That too.” Eren leaned up and pecked Erwin’s lips.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You two disgust me.”

Eren stuck out his tongue.

“Eren!”

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice.

“Armin!” Eren waved.

A man ran up to them. He was blond with a short bob haircut, and not much taller than Levi himself. His eyes were large and a very clear crisp blue that were balanced out by his tiny button nose. He wore dark loose-fitting jeans, a light blue jacket that had been zipped up to fight off the early evening chill, and a grey and white striped scarf.

Cute.

“Sorry I’m late. One of the parents was late picking up their kid, and Sasha had to leave because of a family emergency, so I had to say behind until the parent arrived.”

“No biggie. At least you’re here now.” Eren grinned. “Armin this is Levi , Levi, Armin.”

“Hi! You’re Mikasa’s cousin, right?” Armin held out his hand to shake, but Levi didn’t take it.

“I don’t shake hands, and yes.”

Armin dropped his hand. “Oh.”

Erwin frowned.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Levi’s a big germaphobe, and I told him you work with kids who happen to be ‘walking disease magnets’ according to him.”

Everyone laughed except for Levi. “What? I can’t exactly afford to get sick.”

Erwin nodded. “I can agree with that since you’re the best detective in your unit.”  

“Well it’s n-nice to meet you.” Armin shyly grinned at him.

Levi could feel his cheeks beginning to burn. “Can we go now?”

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi’s behavior. “Yes. Come on, ticket booth is over there.”

He grabbed Erwin’s hand and led everyone over to purchase tickets.

Once inside the fairgrounds they looked at the map they picked up to figure out where they wanted to go first.

“Haunted Mansion!” Eren cried pointing to its location.

Levi gave Eren the side eye. “It’s not even Halloween.”  

“Stop being lame Levi. Haunted Mansions are cool regardless of the season.”

“I’m going to have to go with Levi on this,” Armin responded.

Finally, someone with some sense.

“Armin, how could you? You’re supposed to be on my side.” Eren sounded betrayed.

“You know I don’t like Haunted Mansions.” The mushroom crossed his arms and pouted.

If he got any cuter, Levi was going to have to get Erwin to restrain him because he was 2.25 seconds away from dragging him to a secluded location to have his way with him.

“How about this, Eren and I can go to the Haunted Mansion, and the both of you can wait outside for us?” Erwin looked at him smirking all the while. Asshole probably figured out his extreme interest in the younger blond.

Traitor.

“On second thought, the Haunted Mansion sounds great.”

“Yes!” The brat actually jumped into the air fist held high above his head. He was such a loser.

“Come on, we have to go get tickets to go on the rides.” Erwin lead them to the nearest ticket dispenser. “How much are tickets for the rides?”

A bored looking teenage boy with a shaved head pointed to the sign. “Tickets are sold in increments of 20 for 10 bucks, and each ride is 5 tickets except for the Extreme Scream which is 10 tickets.”

Erwin turned to Eren. “How many rides do you want to go on?”

“All of them at least twice!” Eren bounced on his toes.

“How about we go on half of them only once, and I do the thing you like?” Erwin gave him a sultry grin.

Both Levi and Eren shuddered for very different reasons.

“Deal.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Eren was legal, Levi could have arrested Erwin. He probably should arrest Erwin for being a complete idiot.

“I’ll buy 180 then.” He opened up his wallet and pulled out the appropriate amount and handed it over.

“Here are your tickets, and have a nice day.”

Erwin grabbed the tickets and stepped away from the ticket window.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Eren wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

“It’s been at least a couple of hours.” Erwin settled his hands on Eren’s hips.

Eren pecked him on the lips. “I love you so fucking much.”

Erwin chuckled and kissed him again. “Love you too.”

He released his hold on the younger male.

Levi ignored them and stepped up to the booth and set his money on the counter. “I’ll take 180.”

Armin squeaked. “Y-you don’t have to do that! I can p-pay for myself.”

Those noises were going to be the death of him.

“It’s fine.” He picked up the tickets and gave Armin his share.

Armin frowned, eyebrows wrinkled lips scrunched. “W-well then I’m paying for whatever food we want.”

Levi quirked his lips. “Suit yourself.”

He turned to Erwin and Eren to see if they were ready to go. Instead he found that they were busy being one of those disgustingly cute couples clinging to each other and smiling like idiots.

Levi sighed looking up at the sky and cursing his luck. “If you two are done canoodling, we’re ready to go.”

The pair sprang apart.

“So where are we headed to first?” Armin rubbed his hands together to ward off the chill in the air.

“Haunted Mansion!” Eren cheered.

Armin cursed. “I hoped you forgot.”

Eren snorted. “Like I could forget that you betrayed me.”

“How is having a different opinion betrayal?”

“Betrayer!” Eren pointed emphatically at Armin who just rolled his eyes.

Erwin nudged Eren in the proper direction. “Let’s get in line before it gets too long.”

The two of them walked ahead leaving Armin and Levi to walk together. Levi had no clue what to talk about, and apparently Armin didn’t as well if his silence was anything to go by.

Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye noting his rosy cheeks and nose. Armin kept rubbing his hands together and blowing into them.

“Are you cold?”

“W-what?” Armin stuttered.

“You look cold.” Levi took out the gloves he had in his pocket and handed them over. “Here.”  

Armin just stared at him blankly.

“You keep rubbing your hands together. You might as well use them. No sense in you losing your fingers.”

“Th-thanks.” Armin took the gloves.

For a split second, their hands brushed, and Armin nearly dropped the gloves. His blush deepened, and he slipped them on.

“Better?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Cute.”

“W-what?!” Armin squeaked.

Levi blushed realizing that he said that out loud. He looked over at the slightly taller blond. Armin was positively red, and he doubted it was from the cold.

“I said you were cute.”

“O-oh. Um thanks? You’re c-cute too.”

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Armin was too stunned to react, but that was perfectly fine with him. He kept the kiss chaste and short not wanting to scare the man any more than he already was. He just wanted him to stop being so nervous around him.

When he pulled back, Armin’s eyes were wide, jaw slacked.

“Wow.” Armin breathed, brushing his gloved fingers across his lips.

“We should prob-” Armin cut him off, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time it was Levi who stood there in shock as Armin took control. He gently nipped at Levi’s lips, and he gasped. Armin took the opportunity to slip him a taste of his tongue. Levi moaned wrapping his arms around Armin’s neck pulling him in closer.

“Hey! Who’s canoodling now?”

They sprung apart and turned to see both Eren and Erwin staring at them with grins on their faces. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Armin’s hand dragging him in front of the other couple towards the Haunted Mansion line.  

“I told you he’d be perfect.” Eren beamed.

“Shut it brat.” Levi glared.

“Eren be nice.” Erwin saved him yet again. At least he was good for something sometimes. “It’s hard for him to admit when someone else was right.”

Never mind, Erwin was good for nothing.

“I hate you all.” He groaned.

“Not me I hope?”

He turned to Armin and gave him a sultry grin. “You I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Armin gave him a peck.

Okay so maybe the brat was right Levi admitted to himself. That didn’t mean he had to actually tell anyone. There was no way he was going to open up that can of worms. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Does this mean I get best friend points for setting you two up?” Eren grinned.

Armin groaned.

Levi glared.

Erwin rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek dragging him away.

“Hey, where are we going? The line is that way.” Eren pointed at the very close line to the Haunted Mansion.

“We’ll meet up with you two later. I want cotton candy.” Erwin continued pulling his brat in the direction of some food vendors Eren complaining all the while.

Okay so maybe Erwin was good for something.

He turned back to Armin. “Kiss me again?”

“With pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
